sharp and shiny
by johndoethecool
Summary: a storie about an elf-dwarf crossbreed that has swarn revange to the schyool that treted him like dirt.


Preface

It's a boy...Wait.

"It's boy!"

"Munin it is then my sweet."

"Quick put him on the table, get some more light in here."

"Whats wrong doc.?"

"Come look for your self, ."

"He's...Blue."

Chapter 1

excepting from a max level security school

Ever since I was born into the Dwarven castle of Ironcliff, I was different. I was born blue I was slimmer and taller then others of my kin. At the age of three I was abandoned at the placement school. By the age of four I was assigned horrendous tasks to keep the school running smoothly. There I was treated like a stray dog. It was always "Clean the going pits Blue-be" and "Tend to the captured pig-men Blue-be." Only the hardest most revolting jobs where tasked to me. On the days of fighting I was sent to the inner most keep. Three days a week I was confined to that keep. I was assigned to keep watch of the road in case any enemies try to raid our town. I have been treated like Swine in a slaughtering pit for fifteen years. Now today on this last day of fighting I am ready to take my revenge on this cursed school.

Taking my pin, which I stole from the girls side of the school, I pick the lock on the door of the keep. Eleven years I have been trying to pick this lock and just last month I was able to fully open it. I grabbed my sharpened piece of scrap metal, my bucket, and the rope that I made from my own hair. Walking down the stairs of the keep I am listening for every sound. My heart beating, the breath passing through my lips, and the light sound of my padded feet hitting the stone steps. Years of training leading up to this one day. Even my heart beat is louder than my footsteps. Once I reach the bottom of the keep I head towards my chambers.

On my way I pass a drunken guard. I close my eyes breath solely and lower my heart rate. Taking one step at a time I slowly crawl over to the guard. Without him noticing I stand up behind him, and look for an opening in his armor with no success. I have to get his attention in order to get him out of my way. With him still oblivious to my presences I reach down near his leg and grab his leather canteen of beer. Carefully piercing it with my knife I let the booze leak out on the floor. Thinking about what the guards are given I take his pouch and find the flint rock. Scraping the piece of flint against the sharp metal knife seated a spark witch lit the now alcohol soaked leather canteen. Quickly I jumped on his back and wrap the now burning canteen around his head. The iron clad dwarf runs down the hall screaming and I figure that would be enough of a distraction to get myself out of here. I direct him to the dining hall where I quickly dismount and flee from the guards chasing after us. As the crazed hall monitor bashes through the wooden door smashing it into little flaming splinters. He hits the stone table where he finely dies of the burns to his face. Everything is in utter chaos and it's time to make my leave but first I must grab my supplies in my quarters.

Behind the third Going-pit to the left is a trap door. Down the stairs and to the right there is a hollow where I keep my hammock. Two days before I wrapped the hammock around some clothes and other necessities I would need on the journey to the land of my enemies. Grabbing the hammock full of my stuff I wrap the tether chords to one of the wipe-sponge-sticks I stole from the halls going-pit. Sneaking my way out of the chaotic school was rather easy, only a few people noticed me and they left me be. Probably thought that I had some horrendous chore to do that involved the cleanup of the recently toasted guard. I get to the main gate and see that it is still open, then I hurry into the gate tower and release the hold. The gate fell and hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the school. I can hear the guards racing towards the gate tower and I threw my bed-bag out of the window. As I turned around to climb down the stone I see the guards emerging from the mouth of the stairwell. I positioned myself so that if one of the guards attacked me they would break the chain that pulled that gate back up. One of the bigger guards pulled out his grate ax. "You filthy Blue-be get back to your cell!" the guard with the war ax said.

"I will never go to that cell again!" I replied.

"Then I will just force you to." the ax men said with a smile on his face.

"Ya like you could force me to do anything." Enraged the Dwarven axeman swung his ax straight down at me. I quickly rolled toward the window and jumped out of it completely dodging his blow. Hearing a crack of a chain hitting the stone wall was my queue to continue down the walls and never come back until they are burning below my feet.


End file.
